Talk:Lovia at the Olympics
LOvia does not participate with real-life sporting events Pierlot McCrooke 15:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :True. But you gotta admire people taking initiative in keeping the site alive and running, no? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. Another Wabba page with bad grammar and unrealistic content (last went to 92 games? wtf? why not 96-12?), but it is keeping the site alive and running. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) This is just stupid. Lovia sent 11 athletes to the 92 games, and not a single one to a later game? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe they were on a lucky strike in '92? And you can send as many as you want, thing is, they will have to qualify first. Good thing he didn't make any Lovians win. But agreed, it could be more realistically done. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I have fixed up the page a bit and made it more realistic. And since we just what... deceupled? our population, we will have enough to have a solid ten athletes go each year. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think this should be deleted but in addition the site is 80% dead... Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Try to put it in a positive light: while the site may be 80% dead, it's ALSO 20% alive! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Now that's an accomplishment! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'm not against Lovia interfering with and/or altering global history. Its not like its real world anyway. If we are going to do this however, I'd say we need more contributors with knowledge on the subject to manage such projects. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, what to do with it? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have any objection to it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I say delete Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::@TM: objection to delete it or to keep it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it should be kept. I'm of the ideology that Lovia should be integrated into the real world. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::NO, because it disturbs the real world Pierlot McCrooke 18:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Even tiny Pacific islands and civil war-ridden African nations send athletes to the Olympics. Of course Lovia would. 77topaz (talk) 04:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Lovia doesn't because their flag never appeared on flag ceremonies. Lets make a new ruule:Wikinations are only member of fictional organizations and are also only participate in fictional events Pierlot McCrooke 07:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Bad rule. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That is extremely unrealistic, Pierlot. 77topaz (talk) 20:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::'Stealing' medals is also Pierlot McCrooke 21:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like the idea, but the teams would have to stink. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it's fictional. It'd be less realistic to not have any medals at all. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::And it is even less realistic to change the medal table of the olympic games Pierlot McCrooke 09:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Its impossible to roleplay a nation without it becoming a bit of an alternate history as well. This just goes to show you. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, it would be realistic not to have any medals, because Lovia is a small country. It would however also be rather boring. :P --Semyon 15:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC)